1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a hydrophilic surface-treating aqueous solution and hydrophilic surface-treating method, and more particularly, to a hydrophilic surface-treating aqueous solution and method used for forming an anticorrosive and hydrophilic film onto aluminum products such as aluminum fins of a heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aluminum and its alloys are widely utilized for heat exchangers due to their light-weight and superior processability and thermal conductivity. With the spread of air conditioning systems, a number of systems incorporating cooling, dehumidifying, and cooling/heating functions are available. In these air-conditioners, fins made of aluminum alloy are typically provided on the heat exchanging sections.
During the cooling mode of the air-conditioners, the moisture in the air tends to attach to the surface of the fins in the form of condensed water. In order to prevent the attachment of the condensed water, it could be conceived to confer a water repellency on the fin surface. However, the water repellency properties may cause the adhesion of hemispherical condensed water drops onto the fin surface and/or presence of bridge-like water between the fins. This will disadvantageously prevent the air flow of the heat exchanger and increase the ventilation resistance. Thus, the repellent fin surface may contribute to the reduction in heat exchanging efficiency.
Aluminum and its alloy originally have good anticorrosion characteristics. However, in the case where the condensed water remains on the fin surface for a long period of time, hydration reaction or corrosion reaction are accelerated due to the formation of the oxygen concentration cell on the fin surface and to the adhesion and condensation of the contaminated component in air. The corrosion products which have been produced by the above reaction accumulate on the fin surface, which will impair the heat exchange ability and during the warming operation in the winter season in winter cause the exhaust of white minute powder particles from the air fan together with the warmed air.
In order to solve the above problems, it has thus become desirable in recent years to improve the hydrophilicity and anticorrosion on the fin surface.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,359, entitled "SURFACE TREATMENT CHEMICAL AND BATH FOR FORMING HYDROPHILIC COATINGS AND METHOD OF SURFACE-TREATING ALUMINUM MEMBERS", discloses a hydrophilic surface-treating chemical and so on which contain predetermined amounts of sodium salt and/or potassium salt of carboxymethyl cellulose, ammonium salt of carboxymethyl cellulose, and N-methylol acrylamide.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,958, entitled "HYDROPHILIC SURFACE TREATMENT CHEMICALS, HYDROPHILIC SURFACE TREATMENT BATH, AND HYDROPHILIC SURFACE TREATMENT METHOD", discloses hydrophilic surface-treating chemicals and so on which contain predetermined amounts of polyvinyl acetate having predetermined degrees of polymerization and saponification, aqueous soluble nylon, and water base amino resin, the composition ratio of each components being specified.
These chemicals, bath, and method for hydrophilic surface-treatment enable the forming of a film superior in anticorrosion, hydrophilicity, low solubility in aqueous media, and processing without giving off a bad smell. However, they can't maintain initial hydrophilicity because the film is dissolved in water as time passes. In other words, when using a heat exchanger fin for a long time on which a conventional hydrophilic surface-treatment is provided, the hydrophilic surface-treating chemicals are dissolved or corroded by water, or the power (efficiency) of the hydrophilic surface-treating chemical itself is degraded as time goes, which results in degradation of the hydrophilicity of the fin surface.
In order to solve this problem, it has been tried to add a hardening agent (or hardening resin) to maintain the hydrophilicity, but a high level of permanency have not been achieved.